10 year into the future
by iheartdesign34
Summary: It's ten years since Breaking Dawn ended and Renesme is fully matured. The Cullens have moved back to Forks and now a new boy stirrs up some trouble for Renesme, Jacob and the rest of the gang.
1. Chapter 1

I Give absolute all credit to Stephenie Meyer. All I did was switch some names. Twilight was her idea. 10 years into the future was mine. Written from her book but revised. Like I said. All Twilight credit goes to her.

10 years into the Future

Chapter 1

My father drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt – sleeveless, white ribbed tank; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and it's gloomy, omnipresent shade that my father escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summer, my mom, Charlotte, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead.

It was to Forks that I now exiled myself – an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.

I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.

"Ashton," my dad said to me - the last of a thousand times – before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."

My dad looks like me, except with thinning hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at him wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained father to fend for himself? Of course he had Phoebe now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in his car, and someone to call when he got lost, but still…

"I _want_ to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.

"Tell Charlotte I said hi."

"I will."

"I'll see you soon," he insisted. "You can come home whenever you want – I'll come right back as soon as you need me."

But I could see the sacrifice in his eyes behind the promise.

"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Dad."

He hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and he was gone.

It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlotte, though, I was a little worried about.

Charlotte had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. She seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with her for the first time with any degree of permanence. She'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.

When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen – just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.

Charlotte was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting too. Charlotte is Police Chief Philips to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

Charlotte gave me an awkward, on-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.

"It's good to see you, Ash," she said, smiling as she automatically caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Robert?"

"Dad's fine. It's good to see you, too, Mom." I wasn't allowed to call her Charlotte to her face.

I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My dad and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap," she announced when we were strapped in.

"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way she said "good car for _you_" as opposed to just "good car."

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.

"No."

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlotte prompted.

That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.

"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlotte continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" I could see from her change of expression that this was the question she was hoping I wouldn't ask.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine – it's only a few years old, really."

I hoped she didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily. "When did he buy it?"

"He bought it in 1996, I think."

"Did he buy it new?"

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early seventies – or late sixties at the earliest," she admitted sheepishly.

"Ch – Mom, I know a little about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything we wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…."

"Really, Ashton, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."

_The thing,_ I thought to myself… it had possibilities – as a nickname, at the very least.

"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.

"Well, sweetie, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlotte peeked sideways at me, through her brown curls, with a hopeful expression.

Wow. Free.

"You didn't need to do that, Mom. I was going to buy myself a car."

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." She was looking ahead at the road when she said this. Charlotte wasn't comfortable with expressing her emotions out loud. I inherited that from her. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.

"That's really nice, Mom. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility. She didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never looked a free truck in the mouth – or engine.

"Well, now, you're welcome," she mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.

We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for the conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.

It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered in ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.

It was too green – an alien planet.

Eventually we made it to Charlotte's. She still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that she'd bought with my father in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had – the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new – well, new to me – truck. It was a faded blue color, with big rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise, I loved it. I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged – the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.

"Wow, Mom, it's awesome! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.

"I'm glad you like it," Charlotte said gruffly, embarrassed again.

Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven – now fifty-eight – students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together – their grandparents had been toddlers together. I would be the new boy from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.

Maybe, if I looked like a boy from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage. But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I _should _by tan, muscular sporty – a football player or a baseball player, perhaps – all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.

Instead, I was pale skinned, without the excuse of blue eyes, or red hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself – and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close.

I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading FRONT OFFICE. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot.

Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer that I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange – flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a thin, blonde- haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a pink t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.

The blonde-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Ashton Sutten," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Son of the Chief's flighty ex-husband, come home at last.

When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly girl with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Ashton Sutten, aren't you?" She looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.

"Ash," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.

"Where's your next class?" she asked. I had to check my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.

I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Emma," she added.

I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."

After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver that the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot. At least I never needed the map.

One boy sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and he walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. He was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but his widely curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. I couldn't remember his name, so I smiled and nodded as he prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of his friends, who he introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as he spoke them. They seemed impressed by his bravery in speaking to me. The girl from English, Emma, waved at me from across the room. It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were seven of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though one girl was. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes.

They didn't look anything alike, although the girl that was eating looked like one of the boys and one of the girls. Of the three boys, one was big – muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular and honey blonde. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze colored hair. He was more boyish that the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _sports illustrated_ swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. The medium sized girl had dark curly hair that touched her shoulders. She was dressed more casually than the other girls. She was tightly holding the bronze hair boy's hand. She was gorgeous. Not like the taller one but a little prettier than the short one. The last girl was sitting off to the side next to the tall girl and the medium girl. She looked younger than all of them. She had the bronze boy's hair that fell to her shoulders and was thick like the medium girl's hair. She was dressed more like the girl with spiky hair and she gently touched the bronze boy's face. He nodded. She looked over at me and waved slightly. I blushed but didn't look away.

All of them except her were exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler then me. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. The girl was different. She had their pale skin but it was flushed like she couldn't stop blushing. Her eyes were dark too but looked much like brown. She didn't have the bruises under her eyes like the rest of them did. And she was eating.

"Who are _they_?" I asked the boy from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.

As she looked up to see who I meant – though already knowing, probably, from my tone – suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the second to youngest perhaps.

"That's Edward, Emmett, Bella and Renesme Cullen, and Roaslie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." He said under his breath. I glanced sideways at the beautiful girl, who was eating a bagel now. Strange unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Josh, a perfectly common name.

"They are…very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.

"Yes!" Josh agreed laughing. "They're all _together_ though – Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Bella and Edward I mean. And they _live_ together." I glanced over at them.

"Who is who?" I asked Josh.

"The big guy is Emmett, the blond one is Jasper – his twin is Rosalie – the one with reddish brownish hair is Edward, the short one is Alice and the brown haired one is Bella."

"Which one is the girl with the reddish brownish hair?" I asked.

"That's Renesme Cullen. She's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. She doesn't date. Apparently none of the boys here are good-looking enough for her." He sniffed a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when she'd turned him down. The bell rang and got up to go to my next class Biology II.


	2. Chapter 2

**All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.**

10 years into the future

Chapter 2

One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that his name was Adam, had Biology II with me next hour. We walked to class together in silence. He was shy, too.

When we entered the classroom, Adam went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. He already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Renesme Cullen by her unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.

As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching her surreptitiously. Just as I passed, I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of the gable.

I'd noticed her eyes were brown – chocolate brown. Ms. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, she had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by _her,_ bewildered by the friendly stare she'd given me.

I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat.

"Hello," said a high musical voice.

I looked up, stunned that she was speaking to me.

"My name is Renesme Cullen," she continued. "You must be Ash Sutten."

"H-how do you know my name?" I stammered.

She laughed a soft, enchanting laugh.

"My fa- I mean Edward told me," She quickly said.

"How did Edward know?" I asked.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."

Class passed quickly but Renesme never said another word. The bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Renesme Cullen was out of her seat.

"Aren't you Ashton Sutten?" a girl voice asked. I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced girl, her pale blond hair carefully gelled into soft waves, smiling at me in a friendly way.

"Ash," I corrected her, with a smile.

"I'm Michelle."

"Hi, Michelle."

"Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.

We walked to class together; she was a chatterer – she supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. She'd lived in California till she was ten, so she knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out she was in my English class too.

But when we were entering the gym, she asked, "So, did you give Renesme Cullen happy pills or what? I've never seen her act like that."

"Was that the girl I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.

"Yes," she said. "She looked like she was extremely happy or something."

"I don't know," I responded, "She just was extremely bubbly."

"She's a weird girl." Michelle lingered y me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have made you feel comfortable."

When I got home that night, Charlotte and I ate Steak and potatoes. We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable. Neither of us was bothered by the quiet. In some ways, we were well suited for living together.

"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" she asked as she was taking seconds.

"Well, I have a few classes with a boy named Josh. I sit with his friends at lunch. And there's this girl Michelle, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice."

"That must be Michelle Nickel. Nice Kid – nice family. Her dad owns a sporting goods store in Port Angelus."

"Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked hesitantly.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."

"They… the kids… are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school." Charlotte surprised me by looking angry.

"People in this town," she muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," she continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him – lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature – I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. And they stick together the way a family should – camping trips every other weekend … Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

I backpedaled. "They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive," I added, trying to be more complimentary.

"You should see the doctor," Charlotte said laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married."

The next day I walked alertly to the cafeteria with Josh after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere from the new snow. I kept my binder in my hands, ready to use it as a shield if necessary. Josh thought it was hilarious, but something in my expression kept him from lobbing a snowball at me himself. And then I froze where I stood. There were seven people at the Cullen table. Edward mumbled something to Renesme and she looked up and waved. My ears turned red.

They were laughing. Edward, Jasper and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Renesme were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else – only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us.

When the bell rang, I headed unwillingly to Biology. It's not that Renesme wasn't friendly – she was, but something about her made me uneasy. I just couldn't put a finger on it. She was different than her siblings. And why did she look a lot like Edward and Bella? I trudged into Biology and sat next to Renesme.

"Hello," she greeted me just like the day before. I muttered a hello and started working. Ms. Banner came to our table then to see why we weren't working. She looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So, Renesme, didn't you think Ashton should get a chance with the microscope?" Ms. Banner asked.

"Ash," Renesme corrected automatically. "Actually, she identified three of the five." Referring to the lab we just finished. Ms. Banner looked at me.

"Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?

"Yes."

"Well," she said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." She mumbled something else as she walked away.

"Why did you come here?" she asked.

"It's complicated."

"I think I can keep up," she pressed.

"My father remarried and my mother lives here so I decided to come live with her for a while," I told Renesme. Her mouth dropped open.

"Th…that's….never mind," she said quickly.

"What?" I asked.

"That happened to my mother," she said, "that's why she came to Forks. She met my father at this exact lab table actually." She laughed. I gazed at her. I knew something was different.

"You mean Edward and Bella?" I said. It wasn't a question. She stopped laughing.

"How did you know?" She asked coldly. I was right.

"You have your father's hair, your mother's thickness of your hair and their something, I just can't place it," I told her.

"You're right," She told me looking down, "There is something else." I looked at her.

"Do you want to go to Port Angelus with me tomorrow after school?" I asked her.

"Sure. But if you were smart, you'd stay away from me," she said just as the bell rang.

I was excited for tomorrow. And when it finally came, I was ready. We would take my truck. I got to school and there was ice everywhere. I was standing near my truck in the parking lot staring at the tires. Charlotte put snow chains on them. Struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains brought on, when I heard an odd sound. It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled.

I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.

Renesme Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. Her face stood out from her family all frozen in the same mask of shock. Edward and Bella exchanged a quick glance. But more immediate, was the dark blue van, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning widely across the ice of the parking lot. And I was between the van and my truck.

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. I felt something solid and warm pinning me down.

A low oath made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize. Renesme turned towards the van and put her hands out to stop it. Her hands made a dent. She turned to me. My eyes were wide. I had a date with someone truly impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, all credit goes to Stephenie Meyer**

10 years into the future

Chapter 3

After begging the doctors to let me go back to school, I remembered a story that I had heard one of the first times I came down here. I was with a very tall Quileute tribe member. He was informing this guy Charlie on some stuff. My mom was with Billy and she was supposed to go get something from a drug store. I was supposed to be in the other room but I heard it anyway. The Native American – Jacob I think it was – was telling the Charlie about a story. It went something like this.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from – the Quileutes, I mean?" Jacob asked.

"Not really," Charlie said. He sounded nervous.

"Well, there are lots of legends, but the one that's actually true is that we descended from wolves – and that the wolves are our brothers still. I showed you this Charlie," Jacob continued. I could hear Charlie grunt and Billy chuckle.

"There are stories about the cold ones." Jacob said almost whispering.

"The cold ones?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. They don't hunt like the us. The reason we are around is to keep them off our land and protect the pale-faces."

"What?" Charlie gasped, "What are they?"

"Blood-suckers. Or as Bella and the rest of the Cullens call themselves, vampires."

I slammed on the brakes. I was in the school parking lot. And I needed to get to the computer lab.

When school ended, I stood by my truck and waited for Renesme. My hands were shaking but I told myself it was only the nerves. Finally she came.

"Hello Ash," She greeted me.

"Hello Renesme," I said back as we climbed in my truck.

"Please, my family calls me Nessie," She said.

"Alright then Nessie," I said and we began to drive. After a few moments of silence I broke it.

"Renesme I know what you are," I said. She turned to face me.

"What?" She asked.

"You Cullens.

"What do you know about us?" She asked her tone growing cold.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I don't know how to answer that," She said.

"You just say your age," I told her.

"Um, maybe I should start from the beginning," She glanced at me.

"Ok?" I asked uncertainly.

"Do you remember when I said that my mother and father met at the lab table that we sit at?" She asked. I remained silent waiting for her to go on.

"That was twelve years ago. My parents are Edward and Bella Cullen," She said.

"Wait, but your parents are in our grade!" I gapped.

"Yes. My Father was a…. a ….vampire," She whispered the word.

"I knew it," I whispered.

"Yes. You did. Anyway, the met and my mother was human. Vampires can't age. My father was stuck at Seventeen since 1918." She continued. I was in shock.

"They met and my mother's blood was the strongest he ever smelled. He wanted to kill her but at the same time, he loved her. Edward can read minds. He couldn't read my mother's. The fell in love and married a month before Bella turned nineteen. My father was still seventeen. On their honeymoon, my mother conceived me. It only took a month for the full pregnancy. I almost killed her. She has had many near death experiences, all of which my father saved her from. I was one of them. I grew so quick that I looked like a five year old by December. My mother is a shield. She blocks things from her mind and can protect others. That's why my father couldn't read her mind. When the Volturi – the rulers of the vampire world - found out about me. They thought I was an immortal child and could not learn. They were set out to destroy me. This was ten years ago. We had so many witnesses and they saw me grow and my gift that they could not destroy me. Here I'll show you." Then she put her hand to my cheek. Images flashed through my mind. All the vampires, the Volturi I guessed, the terror and her when she was little.

"What are the big dogs?" I asked. She smiled.

"Vampires worst enemies. But they are our friends now. When my mother was a human, she had a friend Jacob. He and his tribe were werewolves. She became friends with them. Jacob imprinted on me," she said.

"What does imprint mean?" I asked quizzically.

"Well, werewolves don't age. They grow. Jacob has known me since birth and he loves me." My stomach twisted, "But he just wants me to be happy." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Werewolves look like huge wolves. They have packs and transform into wolves. It's cool. They eat food like animals though!" She laughed. I loved that sound.

"You mean they eat animals too?" I asked.

"No. They eat human food," She said.

"How come you're different then your family. You don't look like them," I told her.

"Oh. Well, I have vampires tough skin. Vampire's skin sparkles like diamonds in the sunlight. My does it faintly. Vampires don't sleep. I do. My heart beats but just a little faster than a humans. I can run fast like vampires. I have my father's hair color, my mother's eye color- before the change- and her thickness in hair. I eat because I'm half human and half vampire,"

"So, you're half human and half vampire?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yep. Hey turn here," She pointed to an unpaved road.

"I thought we were going to La Push?" I asked confused.

"We will but first, I wasn't you to met my family."


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, all credit goes to Stephenie Meyer**

10 years into the Future

Chapter 4

Waiting to greet us, when I opened the door for Nessie, was her grandparents. I still couldn't get used to that. I'd seen Dr. Cullen before at the hospital, but I couldn't help be struck by his youth. At his side was Esme, I assumed, the only one of the family I'd never seen before. She had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them.

"Grandpa Carlise, Grandma Esme," Nessie's voice rang out, "This is Ash."

"Renesme your back!" I heard Bella's song like voice cry out as she swiftly hugged Nessie. Edward, in his bronze hair, honey colored eyes glory, stood by her side staring at me oddly. I heard very light steps and turned to see Alice floating towards us.

"Hi Nessie!" Alice cried out and pecked her on her cheek. She turned to me.

"This must be Ash. Hi Ash," She greeted me. I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eye. He was standing off to the side with Emmett and Rosalie. Suddenly, Edward's voice cried out.

"Renesme Carlie Cullen! You didn't!" He cried out putting his hands lightly on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. She sighed and put her hand to his cheek. After a few moments Edward looked up at Bella's questioning eyes.

"She told Ashton about us," Edward answered everyone's questions. Bella gasped.

"Renesme how could you!" Bella shrieked. I looked up and met Rosalie's glare. Then she opened her perfect mouth.

"This is like Bella all over again! NO human should know about us! I mean look what happened with Bella! The Volturi got involved, new born vampires, the whole James thing, we even had to leave Forks so Edward could save her which destroyed her!" Rosalie ranted. Emmett put a comforting hand on her shoulder while Esme shot her warning glances.

"You're going to hurt Jacob, Nessie," Edward told her.

"No I'm not, Ash is a close friend and Jake will understand," Nessie said, "Plus he is going to meet him soon." Nessie smiled and the Cullens shot glances at each other. They heard a sound that was too quiet for my human ears. Slowly, for vampires, the Cullens trickled out of the house and onto the front yard.

Finally I heard the sound of paws hitting the ground and turned to see eight gigantic wolves popping out of the woods. A big russet one was in the lead. Slowly, they transformed into seven tall male Quileute members and one female. When they were full humans, Renesme ran forward pulling me along. The tallest one, I remembered from the talk he had with Charlie and Billy. This must be Jacob. Slowly, he stepped forward, anger flashing threw his eyes. I stared at him blankly. Then he spoke.

"Nessie what is this?" He carefully asked. Nessie pulled him into a hug and I felt a twinge of pain in my heart. I felt eyes staring at me and turned to see Edward giving me an intense glare. Oh, right, he could read minds. I blushed and quickly looked away.

"Jake, this is Ash, my new friend," She said and put her palm to his cheek. Slowly, his face change from anger to pure fury. I tried to think of what she was showing him and I realized that the face I looked at her with, the face of love, was the same as his. When Nessie pulled her hand away, Jacob changed into a wolf and before I knew what was happening, he lunged. I put my hand up to protect me, and then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, all credit goes to Stephenie Meyer**

10 years into the Future

Chapter 5

I awoke to a bright, sterile white room. My eyes blinked rapidly. Searching for someone. I glanced around my eyes resting on a sleeping Renesme. I turned and saw Bella standing near the door.

"She wouldn't leave your side," She said coming closer. She walked gracefully like she was in a dream, "she think it's all her fault that you got hurt. You should know that she does love Jacob. I wouldn't want to see Jacob get hurt again."

"Again?" I croaked.

"He was in love with me, you know. When I was a human. But because I loved Edward, and still do, he tried to move on. When he found out that I was pregnant, he was hurt deeply. But then he found Renseme and I saw he was happy again. I don't want that to go away," Bella said. Her face was looked like if she could cry, she would. Suddenly I saw where her gaze was. I followed it and saw it on my arm. From my wrist to my elbow, there was a long scar, four long lines, from the attack I guessed. I glanced up at her. She was still staring.

Suddenly Nessie stirred in her sleep and blinked her eyes open.

"Mom?" She asked, her musical voice drifting through the air.

"Right here," Bella said and whispered something too low for me to hear. Then Bella left, joining Edward I assumed.

"Hey," Nessie said coming to my side.

"Hey. What happened. I don't remember much," I asked.

"Jacob lunged at you and gave you that scar. Sam and Embry pulled him off of you and we rushed you to the hospital," Nessie filled me in.

"Wow," I gulped. Nessie's ears perked up and then I heard footsteps outside the door. Slowly the knob turned and Jacob walked in.

"Nessie, can I speak to Ash alone please?" Jake said. Renesme nodded and quickly left the room. Jacob stayed close to the door.

"Look, Ashton I'm sorry. I love Nessie so much that I can't bear to see her in someone else's arms. I made myself a promise a long time ago that I just want Nessie to be happy and if you are what she wants, then I'm okay with that," Jake said. I inspected myself and as far as I could tell, it was only the scar. That's okay, girls dig scars.

"Jacob, I didn't mean to come in between you and Nessie. She's a good friend but you deserve her," I told him. Even as I spoke, I felt myself ease. This whole vampire, werewolf world isn't for me.

The door suddenly burst open and there was Nessie standing there. Of course she heard the whole thing, she was half vampire.

"Oh Jake! I shouldn't have been so clueless. I knew you loved me and I didn't even register that. I love you too!" She said and then leapt towards him. Right before my eyes, I saw the best friend I ever had, kissing the guy that just attacked me. Although I liked her, I just wanted her happiness. Plus there were other fish in the sea. Looks like, it all turned out well.

2 weeks later

I walked into class wearing a t-shirt and jeans. It was finally nice weather although the sun wasn't shining. Today was the day. I walked over to Michelle and stood by her side.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi. I heard about what happened. Your dog did that? Wow," Michelle said turning in her seat. The story that the Cullens, Quileutes and I decided was that I got attacked by my dog. But to people that personally know me, it was Jacob's dog.

"Yeah, he's better now. So I was kind of wondering if you had a date for the prom yet?" I asked nervously. Michelle looked startled and happy at the same moment.

"No I don't," She said happily.

"Great. Because I was kind of wondering if you would like to go with me," I asked.

"Yes! Yes of course!" She said and then before I knew it, I had my first kiss and my first real love.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Thank everyone for reading! I hope you liked it! Look for more stories by me soon!


End file.
